We're Going to do What?
by LaylaBinx
Summary: Alternate ending to my fanfic "You want me to do what?" Slash! BenRiley slash! No like, no read :D Love ya!


**Whooo!!! Alternate ending all the way baby!!! Yes!! Okay, so I'm retarded but that's why you keep reading, right?? Anyway, here's the slash chapter I promised :D Hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

"-iley...?"

"Riley...?"

"Riley!"

The young man in question groaned painfully and sluggishly made his way back to consciousness. Blue eyes opened slowly, attempting to focus on the two very concerned faces above him.

"Hey, kiddo. You okay?" Ben asked softly, touching the knot that had begun to form on the back of his best friend's head. Riley muttered something intelligently and groaned again, the effort to talk making his head hurt a little worse.

"Oh God, Riley!" Abigail cried, taking his face in her hands gently. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you fall! Are you alright?! I'm so sorry!"

Riley managed a weak laughed and nodded. "It's okay, I know you try to beat me up on a regular basis so I'm used to it by now. No worries."

Both Abigail and Ben watched him for a few more seconds before they carefully helped him sit up. "Riley, listen." Ben said queitly, keeping a firm yet gentle hand on his friend's shoulder in case he fell back again.

"What exactly am I listening for? I think my eardrums are bleeding..."

"You're not hiccuping anymore." Abi pointed out, standing to get some ice from the freezer.

"Looks like we finally found our cure."

"A concussion?"

Ben laughed, noticing the blank stare Riley was giving him. "Shock. Shock was what made you hiccups go away."

"No, we tried the scare tactics once before, remember? You threw a snake at me."

"It wasn't that bad."

"It was a boa constricter!"

"It was a grass snake."

Riley rolled his eyes and let his head hang a little, the throbbing in his skull beginning to subside. "You still threw it at me."

"Granted, but that's beside the point." Ben countered, taking to ice Abigail offered and handing it to Riley. "The point is that your hiccups are gone and that element of surprise was what worked."

The younger man sighed, pressing the ice to his head. "Yeah, well let's hope brain damage isn't in the future for the next set of hiccups." He was gently pulled up and sat in a chair. "I'd take hiccups over a coma any day."

Abigail laughed and patted him on the back lightly. "Don't worry, Riley. Next time you get the hiccups we'll have someone else on stand by to give you that kiss." She winked at both treasure hunters and walked to the cabinet to get some aspirin.

Riley blushed softly and looked down. "Actually, I don't think I'd mind if it had to be Ben again..." He said quietly, unable to look his friend in the eye. "I-I'm sorry, just forget I said anything, okay?"

Ben felt his face heat up and he looked to Abi for something to say. The blond simply shook her head, smiling knowingly and motioned for him to do it himself.

"What do I do?" He mouthed, eyes wide and desperate for some sort of encouragement.

"Tell him how you feel!" Abi mouthed back, her hands coming to rest on her hips in an annoyed fashion.

"What?!"

"Do it!"

"But-"

"Ben!!"

"Alright!" Ben shook his head and smiled at the younger man, returning to talking normally. "I think that could be arranged." He replied with a smirk, cupping Riley's face gently.

"W-What...?"

"I said I think we could keep it that way. I mean, seeing as how it's the only thing that works for you." Ben winked and Abi giggled.

"B-But what about you two?" Riley stammered, looking between his friends incredilously. "I mean I thought you guys-"

Abi shook her head and smiled. "No, Ben's been in love with you forever and we both knew it. Sometimes you're just a little too oblivious for a genius." She teased, tossing him a bottle of asprin."

Riley laughed a little louder than he meant to and winced as the action hurt his head. A warm hand wrapped around his neck and pulled him close so that his and Ben's foreheads were touching. The second kiss was much better than the first, it was passionate, deep and completely on purpose. A few minutes later, the two broke away and grinned at one another gasping.

"I think next time we may have to try something a little more...shocking to stop your hiccups." Ben said, grinning wickedly at the younger man.

"Hmm, I may have to have them more often then."

"Get a room you two!"

"Sorry Abi..."

* * *

**Yay!! Let me know what you think, reviews are my cocaine :D**


End file.
